German patent document DE 199 44 194 A1 discusses a method and device in which the output stage of an electronically commutatable motor is controlled via an electronic control unit using pulse-width-modulated signals. Here, the electric motor is supplied with voltage pulses from a direct-current network corresponding to the control voltage pulses specified by a target value stage.